


风月夜

by Dililililililili



Category: all齐, 容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dililililililili/pseuds/Dililililililili
Summary: 被当做引子养在皇宫的坤泽容齐，成为了众皇子争夺的对象，容齐自认身不由己却心系雪夜里为他解围的小将军。为了逃离皇宫，他主动勾引了心上人……
Kudos: 5





	风月夜

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一次破车

1.

快到辰时，杨将军带着一小队人在御花园附近巡逻，听得花丛深出传来“诶呀”一声，立刻站住了脚，放轻脚步，带了几个人提剑挑了梅枝进去。

雪地里坐着个人，宽大的斗篷盖了一地，跌在地上捂着脚踝，身旁的画着细竹的灯笼在风里闪了两下，听有人靠近，如同受惊小鹿般抬起头来，脸在灯笼朦胧的光里闪过一瞬，发着莹白，又很快低下去，众人皆是屏气慑息，被他的美貌震慑，有人抽出刀来，吓得美人连连后退，斗篷揉成了一团。

杨将军按住身边躁动的士兵，走向前去，想要问问那不敢抬头的小人儿，两人对视一眼，杨将军看清抱住膝盖的人的脸，道，“容齐公子受惊了，不知容齐公子缘何坐在这冰天雪地里？” 说道向小公子伸出手，待人将冻得冰凉的小手放进他的掌心里，他一个用力，左脚受伤的容齐便扑进他怀里。

容齐连忙从他怀里挣脱，手却紧紧抓着他的手腕，低头道，“我昨日回家省亲，想在皇后娘娘醒前到她宫里去侍奉，便走的急了些，崴住了脚……”

杨将军由他支撑，吩咐左右，“你们去请一辇抬轿来，送容齐公子到椒房殿。”

左右正欲动身，容齐却阻止道，“不可！”他不自觉的摇了摇杨将军的手臂，脸上满是急切，“我自己能过去的，不要惊动他人。”说着就低身捡起灯笼，理了理身上的斗篷。“劳驾将军派人去跟椒房殿的李嬷嬷知会一声，她会帮助我的。”

杨将军挑眉，“李嬷嬷年纪大了，该如何帮你呢？”

容齐笑起来，“她带在身边的那个丫头，平日里在御膳房做事，背米抗面都不在话下，自然是由她来帮我。”

“那又何必这么麻烦，由我背公子回椒房殿不就好了。”

杨将军平日里豪爽惯了，年纪也小容齐许多，容齐拒绝的话刚到嘴边。小将军已经背对他半跪在地，手向他招了招。

乾坤有别，更何况是他这样的身份，容齐站在原地不知所措，杨小将军半天等不来人，又好像明白过来什么，屏退了其他士兵，将容齐缠了一圈雪狐毛的斗篷帽子抖了抖戴在他头上，说道，“现在天还未亮，又下着雪，皇后娘娘未醒，我的人无法通报，不能私自到宫人所找那姑娘。” 容齐提着灯笼，巴掌小脸围在毛领中间，杨将军身量高，容齐抬着眼盯着他瞧，端的是一副纯良无辜样貌，静静地听他说话。杨将军咽了咽口水，从他手里拿过灯笼，吹灭了，递还给他，“趁着大雪，宫人们都不出来，公子把斗篷穿好了，我悄悄的把你背去椒房殿，没人会发现的。”

容齐知这法子是如今最妥帖的了，待杨小将军扑腾着扫落身上雪，又蹲在他面前，他慢悠悠的爬上去，紧紧的搂住小将军的脖子，毛领蹭在小将军的脖子上。

容齐把斗篷扬了扬，稍稍的盖住了小将军些，小将军把他往上托了托，走的平稳。容齐轻轻的在杨将军耳边问了句，“我重么？” 小杨将军又把他往上托了托，豪爽回道，“不重，像一粒雪花一样轻。”

容齐笑着低了头，因此离小将军脖子近了，乾元身上原来淡淡的信香此刻越来越清晰，容齐红了一张脸，后颈慢慢溢出些清甜味道，身下那处竟流起水来。眼看离椒房殿就几步的距离了，小杨将军还是背着他，他的下身凉飕飕的，害怕将军察觉出什么，容齐不停拍打杨小将军的背，腿也扑腾起来，“到了到了，杨将军，你快放我下来吧。”

眼见着几个宫人守在廊下，杨将军吹声口哨，几人察觉，为首的出来一看，只有容齐公子扶着汉白玉柱站着，手里的灯笼熄了。

当天容齐就发了烧，他进了殿中，一身华服的女人乌发未束，见他进来，忙唤他进来侍奉。

容齐拿了梳子小心的打理一头青丝，皇后从镜中一瞥，惊呼，“齐儿，你的脸怎么这般红！”

容齐惊的弄掉了梳子，呆呆的站着，不敢说是闻了乾元的信香有些发情，只说是在雪地里站久了，吹了风，不碍事的。

皇后拉住他的手，“你这孩子，如何不碍事呢？你看这脸红的，定要让太医来好好瞧瞧。” 容齐慌张极了，不停解释只是受了风寒，又见太子合了伞匆忙的进了内厅，更是又急又怕，没成想急火攻心，两眼一黑竟晕了过去，太子膝盖刚弯下去欲行礼，容齐便砸进他怀里。太子搂住他，几人不停地唤他的名字，又派人去摧太医，一大早闹得鸡飞狗跳。

太子一把把容齐抱起来送进偏殿，他第一次来容齐房里，倒也熟门熟路，将容齐放在床上，又好好的盖了被子，吩咐人去倒些茶水侯着，自己便恪守礼法的坐远了些。皇后娘娘坐在床边，握住容齐的手，不知所措。

太医被小太监带着，飞一般的扑进殿里，又被太子一把揪住衣领，丢在床边。

“怎么来的这般慢，快给本宫治！”

太医连忙答应，从药箱里拿出丝帕盖在容齐白的透明的腕子上，手搭了上去，又见太子面色不虞，诊完就赶紧撤了手。

老太医捋捋胡子，“以臣之见嘛，齐公子是伤寒引起的高热，又因与乾元接触所以潮期提前了。”

“潮期提前”几个字让太子一下红了脸，“与乾元接触”更是让他自责不已。皇后叹口气，责怪道，“怎的一大早便如此兴奋，冲进我殿里时信香收也不收，如此这般，让我如何交代。眼见太子红着脸不说话，皇后吩咐宫女好好的把药煎了送来，她要亲自喂容齐，又问太医容齐何时醒。

“烧退了就醒了，娘娘不必担心。”太医待皇后喂过药，吩咐要给他擦身，又从箱子里拿出几贴膏药递给皇后，便告了辞。

皇后将容齐身后的头发撩开，露出后颈来，正欲亲手帮容齐贴上，太子却出声制止。

“不可母后！”

太子背对着他们，闷声道，“齐儿是大孩子了，母后怎么能露出他的脖子，帮他贴……”

“有何不妥，齐儿小时候还与我同睡一张床，我实实在在把他养大，贴个印膏又有何问题。”说罢便快手贴好了，把容齐好好的放下，又让傻儿子回头。

2.

皇帝天威之气不可侵，后宫佳丽三千，给皇帝生了不少儿子。

只是这些儿子，个个都是乾元，一生下来便哭声嘹亮，再大些又调皮捣蛋，不好教导，让皇帝很是头疼。有一日，容尚书抱着家里香香软软的小坤泽进宫请安，一下便被小皇子们围了个团团转，皇帝挤进人群里去看，那小坤泽不过一岁，紧紧的搂着爹爹的脖子，大眼睛滴溜溜的望着他瞧，不一会儿又害羞了，把脸埋进爹爹脖子里。

真可爱。

皇帝看了看自家上房揭瓦的泥猴们，又看了看白净如瓷娃娃的小坤泽，流下了伤心的眼泪，日夜在后宫勤奋耕耘，不到一年又生下几个泥猴，愁的快要掉光了头发，看见别家的小坤泽，羡慕的两眼放光。

民间有传说，送子观音送小孩都是一船一船送，所以家里想要坤泽，就得在家里养个坤泽，加上坤泽和坤泽确实会相互影响，于是皇帝便威逼利诱，让容尚书把不到三岁的小容齐送进宫里做引子，来日若后宫诞下坤泽，容家功不可没。

容齐自此便住进了椒房殿。

可后宫仍然无人诞下坤泽来，皇帝越看容齐越觉得欢喜，于是便将他收为义子，平日里极其宠爱。

这边容齐悠悠转醒，见皇后为他擦手，想起自己缘何昏倒，又惊又羞的缩进了床角。皇后以为他是羞于在众人面前发潮，笑着宽慰他道，“傻孩子，你是长大了啊，也怪我考虑不周，竟未想过你的婚事。”

“婚事？”容齐喃了一声，脑海里浮现出一个人的身影，脸更红了。皇后这边正纳闷呢，一小宫女托着盒子稳稳的进来了，跪在地上禀道，“三皇子听闻容齐公子病了，让奴婢送来这颗人参，给公子补补身子。”

容齐听的头疼，心道怎么人人都知道他被乾元引的发了潮，只恨不能再晕一次，到众人都忘了此事再醒来。

他在房里歇了几日，期间不停有人送来东西。皇帝也来探望了几次，屁股刚坐上椅子，皇后便一一介绍起堆积如山的礼品，没说两句又提到容齐的婚事。眼看众位皇子一个个如此殷勤，便知他们的心思，可容齐只有一个，让人犯愁。起先皇帝还高高兴兴的与皇后聊了两句，后来又怕落下个端水不平的名声，连椒房殿也不来了。

容齐每日乖乖的喝药，好好吃饭，偶尔和探望的人说说话。待他一下地，就找身边伺候的宫女要了香粉遮气色，收拾打扮了一番，撑着伞去了御花园。

小宫女掺着他在御花园里转了几圈，白茫茫的一片看得她眼晕，问小公子是否丢了什么东西，容齐也不说话，怕他又害风寒，只得一遍一遍的劝。容齐叹了口气，“罢了。” 两人往回走，到了殿前才看见一穿盔甲的男子，来回的走。

“杨将军！”容齐喊了一声，抓着宫女的手使了劲，小跑到杨小将军面前，低头说道“好巧。”

杨小将军挠了挠头，“最近雪大，不知公子的病好全了没有，今日入宫述职，想来探望，如今看公子容光焕发，便知杨某是多此一举了。”

容齐连连摇头，“不是的，”他把手里的温温的汤婆递给小宫女，吩咐她去添水，待小宫女撒欢跑远了，他才又道，“将军心里能想着容齐，是容齐之幸。”

杨小将军点点头，看容齐不说话了，便作揖要告辞，待他转身，却被容齐叫住，一把伞撑在他头上，坤泽的信香在四周散开。

两人挨得极近，杨小将军被容齐抓住了衣袖，容齐眼尾泛红，一抬头满眼细光，他咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说道，“将军可知我为何生病？”

杨小将军莫名安静了下来听他讲话，一双眼填满容齐脆弱的样子，呆呆的摇了摇头。容齐思虑再三，还是踮起脚尖在小将军耳边说，“那日将军背我回来，我闻了你的信香，发了潮……”

杨小将军惊的后退一步，不一会儿就脸红了，低头不语，容齐握住伞柄的手指用力，骨节发白，另一只手抓住衣角，恨不得转身就跑，却僵了身体。两人静静地站着，一会儿小宫女抱着汤婆子回来了，见两个人都不说话，小声的问容齐，“公子……要回去吗？”

容齐含了一眼泪，扭着头背过小宫女，却恨恨的瞪了小杨将军一眼，哑着嗓子道，“回去吧。” 两人并排走了两步，容齐被身后的人拉了过去。

“我和你主子有话说，你先回去吧。”

小杨将军握住容齐的手腕，走的又快又急，把容齐拉的直趔趄，小跑着跟上，又挣开将军的手，与他十指相扣。

杨将军拉容齐进了梅园，四处静悄悄的。好像已经走的够深，他停下脚步，容齐气喘吁吁的看着他，眼角泛红，头后原本梳的整齐的头发好几绺散落胸前，捂着胸口的样子，眼角眉梢都端庄得体，也都带着风情。小杨将军盯着他看了一会儿，待人气息平稳了，捧着容齐的脸重重的在额头上亲了一口，还不等容齐反应过来，又咬住他的唇，辗转吮吸，又亲他的鼻子，眼睛，直到容齐受不住了，不停捶小杨将军的胸口，两人才气喘吁吁的分开。

容齐眼睛眨眨，泪珠就大颗大颗的滚落在脸上，杨小将军愣了一瞬，结结巴巴的问，“你哭什么？”

他以为容齐是喜欢他，所以才对他说那种话，他也喜欢容齐，想他想的紧，所以才亲亲他，那容齐呢，怎么哭了？

杨小将军看不得坤泽流眼泪，他常年握剑的手指上铺满厚茧，笨拙的去擦容齐的眼泪，又觉得难受，低头说了句冒犯了，就不知道该怎么办了。

他的手垂下去，却被一双细嫩的手缠上了，容齐拉住他的一只手，眼里还含着泪。

“你喜欢我吗？”

他这样问了，杨将军就如实回答，“喜欢。”

“那你娶我好吗？”

杨将军愣住了，颇有些受宠若惊，浑身僵硬，内里却有一股暖流涌出，顺着血液在体内翻涌着。

容齐看他半天没反应，便甩开了他的手，扭头便要走，杨小将军从背后抱住他的腰，不顾坤泽的挣扎，把人扛在肩上，进了梅林深处。

容齐被放在雪地里，紧紧的抓住身上男人的衣襟，眼睛眨了眨，只说一个字“冷”。

杨小将军正一层一层的剥开他的衣服，同时嘴巴也不闲着，不停亲容齐的脖子，脸颊，把人亲的气喘吁吁，再也说不出话来，浑身都热了起来。

“不冷的，宝贝儿，我都快烧起来了……”杨小将军说着把人抱起来，裹进自己的袄子里，容齐可怜兮兮的搂住他，小脸也埋进他颈窝里，杨将军的手顺着腰摸进臀缝里，没一会儿那里就变得水淋淋的，杨小将军解了束缚，把容齐向上提了提，那根就弹到容齐腿间，硬邦邦的顺着着淫液摩擦起来，把坤泽的下身弄得湿漉漉的。他把容齐的脸从怀里抬起来，坤泽已满脸躁红，两人的信香把四周的梅香都冲淡了，他咬住容齐的嘴，把人的嘴唇吸的红肿，才握住那根，一只手指探了探容齐水滑的穴口，重重的顶了进去。

容齐惊叫一声，几乎不能忍受，待男人抽插起来，他呜呜的哭起来，杨小将军紧紧的箍住容齐，容齐缠在他腰上的腿轻轻的夹着他，他听着容齐小猫一样的哭声，身下反而动的更狠，直把怀中小人儿插的哭不出声来，没一会儿，容齐体内泄出大量淫液，容齐哼了一声，不再声响，把头靠在他肩膀上喘气。

杨小将军笑起来，下身那根依然威风凛凛，盯着容齐的脖子看了看，舔舔犬齿，动的快了起来。容齐仍是歪着头，下巴抵在他肩膀上，上下颠簸着，时不时发出些细碎的呻吟。杨小将军顶着顶着，终于等到容齐开了宫口，他顶的一下比一下重，容齐忽然抬起头，眼神懵懂的望着他，他把人搂进怀里，舌头刚舔上容齐脖子，便被容齐躲开了。

“别……求你……”容齐用尽全身力气敲打杨小将军的背，却如细雨落湖，春风拂面，不疼不痒的。“不要，不要结印……我还要回椒房殿……不要……”

杨小将军叹口气，亲亲他的下巴，“行，洞房花烛夜再说，娘子到时要好好补偿我……”

他说罢便抽出自己的分身，精华喷射在雪地里，有几滴落在梅花上。


End file.
